


the dragon prince headcanons

by sorenssocks



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorenssocks/pseuds/sorenssocks
Summary: so there aren't many headcanon stories or anything of the dragon prince! So I've decided that I'm going to try and write y'all some good ass headcanons and imagines on your favourite characters!





	1. Just a hello

so hi! Thank you for taking the time to open this book and read it! For your information;

  
\- I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry if there's any misspelling/grammar mistakes or the sentences don't make sense; I'm trying my absolute best

  
-I'm very insecure about writing these and id love to get feedback so if you want to see characters added in the hc that I forgot or you have any suggestions for a headcanon just comment them down so I have some inspiration!

So I hope you enjoy reading my first "book"; I hope you have a great time reading it!!


	2. Instead of a handshake...

**claudia** boops your nose

 **soren** throws his foot in the air asking himself why it's a handshake and not a footshake

 **rayla** just highfours because she gets anxious when shaking hands

 **ezran** will envelope you in a hug

 **callum** will awkwardly shake your hand

 **aaravos** wants you to bow for him

 **gren** will try to act cool so he goes for the fist bump

 **viren** doesn't shake hands cuz he has sanitation issues

 **runaan** will just nod

 **amaya** either gives you a firm handshake or a big hug; depends on who you are and if she's in the mood!


	3. dating them...

**claudia**

-runs up to you but trips along the way so you catch her in your arms

\- talking sessions about the weirdest things

\- her lovely rambling about dark magic and all weird spells that exact at 3am

\- just booping your nose after a kiss or a hug to break the silence

\- just loves to hang out with you and soren; you three are the holy trinity of dumbasses.

\- it's just them being dumbasses and you asking yourself how they're so stupid but it's also the cutest!

\- soren is kinda overprotective when it comes to you possibly ever breaking claudias heart; so your friendship starts out real tense.

\- but later on you find out he's the nicest and sweetest good and you two get along soo well!!

**soren**

\- as you know poor boy isn't good with words so he'd rather stays silent while showing off his cocky fighting skills

\- he's ALWAYS touch starved so whenever you have time together he won't let go of you, this boy is glued to your butt!!

\- although he isn't good with words he does organise the nicest dates and spoils you with plenty of gifts.

\- but his detention of a "perfect date" would be stealing sweet treats from the bakery and eating them in bed whilst cuddling UwU.

**rayla**

\- an in experienced bean and very scared to be in a relationship with someone.

-she does try her hardest to make you feel comfortable whenever she can, she doesn't like PDA but whenever someone tries to flirt with you or even get close to you baby bean will do anything to protect you and let them know that you are hers and no one else's!

\- whenever she does feel like being PDA you'll just hold hands and sometimes she gives you a quick smooch when no one is watching.

**callum**

\- baby mage tries his best to be the best boyfriend ever and it doesn't go unnoticed.

\- he's nervous and feels unprepared cuz he hasn't ever been in a serious relationship and after the "claudia"-accident he got some trust issues.

\- he likes to go on pick-nick dates, you just enjoying the jelly tarts while he draws you and the beautiful view.

\- on your one year anniversary he gives you a scrapbook filled with drawings of you; ranging from your first date to last week.

**aaravos**

\- this man is touch starved!!

\- so once he sees you through the mirror all he can think of is how he would hold you; you a small human vs him; a 6"9 startouch elf.

\- the thought of that makes him fuzzy and warm inside!

\- when you go on dates you will get some snacks and will sit in front of the mirror while he sits on the other side with some food too. And you'll just chat for hours about magic, animals etc.

\- he just enjoys the company of a human that makes him forget he's suffering inside a mirror.

**gren**

\- gren wants to do everything perfect!!

\- he wants to spoil you and make you feel like the only person on the planet.

\- you are his number one and vice versa

\- both of you just want to feel loved and wanted and that is exactly what your relationship is.

\- your PDA differs; sometimes he can't stop giving you smooches or the other way around; or you'll just coldly hold hands.

\- whenever he's away all he can think about is you; the smell of your hair; your soft touch; the cute words you tell him when you're alone.

**viren**

\- is very scared at first; he hasn't been in a relationship for over 10 years and after the hell he had been through he didn't know if he was ready!

\- but once he knows for sure he unconditionally loves you he won't stop loving you.

\- he's the high mage after all so expect him to invite you to come live in the castle with him and the brodigies!

\- your PDA is you just holding hands because viren has a reputation to uphold! - but when you two are alone you can't stop touching each other.

\- soren and claudia are confused at first but are so happy with you in the end. Viren has become a much better dad thanks to you and they haven't seen him this happy in forever.

\- you and claudia will bond whilst baking together; whether if it's some weird magic cake or jelly tarts.

\- whilst you bake soren will observe you two and most of all THE CAKE; cuz mister is hungry and just wants to have a slice of cake 🥺

\- to see soren and claudia being so happy with you around makes viren even love you more; he feels like his broken family is fixed thanks to you!

**amaya**

won't do this cuz miss belongs to janai and that's a FACT; janaya is canon come for me xoxo


End file.
